In A World of Frost
by khdayskh1314
Summary: White has disappeared without a trace. However, her friend, Black, may have an accurate guess on how and where to find her. But he'll have to go through a lot before he can rescue his childhood friend. Chessshipping. Takes place before during events of BW2. I'm not sure that it is exactly in accurate chrono order. Full explanation inside
1. Meeting, Injury, and Memory

**FYI: This story occurs a day before the events of Black and White 2 start. So if ur playing it, this story happens the day before you leave your house for the first time :o.**

**Feel free to review and ask any questions!**

* * *

**+*\In A World of Frost/*+**

A boy burst through a clump of frozen bushes in a thick forest covered with snow and ice. He breathed heavily as if he had been running for a very long time and his forehead was drenched in cold sweat. His chocolate brown eyes and hair seemed to be distraught and his hat was loosely placed on his head. The boy's face was clouded with worry and shock and his thick jacket and long pants were riddled with cuts as if he had run through a field of thorns.

"White!" he half gasped and shouted.

Once more the boy said the word/name and kept running in a certain direction. On his wrist was a small device that resembled a watch. The device lit up and a face appeared on the screen on the device.

"Black come back here now! Please! Come back to Aspertia City!" A woman with yellow hair, glasses and a beret shouted at the running boy named Black.

"I can't go back until I find her! She's here somewhere…I can feel it. Don't make me give up when I'm so close, Bianca!" Black shouted into the device.

The girl on the screen quietly bit her lip. "You know you could die in any second there. To make things worse you only have a Tepig and your Samurott."

"Bianca you just have to trust me. I'll get back home-with her. I even promised the new trainers that I would meet them after they receive their starters in Aspertia. You've never seen me break a promise now don't you?" Black grinned weakly for the girl in the device and stopped running for a moment.

"I…I trust you Black." Bianca smiled sadly and seemed to be crying. "See you back in Aspertia City Black."

The device shut off and the screen became dark.

Black looked down on the icy ground and sighed with a lonely and sad look overcoming his face. So much had changed.

_It's been so long…_

_Two years since me and White have beat the champion and saved the Unova region. But now Unova's frozen. That was all the work of Neo Team Plasma…_

He looked up into the night sky and exhaled sharply.

"They took her…" he growled in anger and frustration. "They took White…"

He still couldn't believe that it was only a week ago when the newly arrived branch of Team Plasma took White and her Kyruem. Then perhaps that was why the Unova region was frozen with ice…

Black continued his quick gait and headed on to the next area. He was nearing Accumula Town, and not too many things were looking good. But luckily not many people had died from the freezing. Still, some people had still perished. However, the southern section of the Unova Region had not reported any deaths caused by the freezing.

"She's close…I can feel it," Black muttered under his breath.

He started running even faster and burst through a couple more trees once again. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to pace himself in his desperation and collapsed to the ground panting heavily in only minutes. Black's breath turned white in the frosty air, fading every time he took a breath and he looked around to see where he was.

"This is...Accumula Town," the boy scanned his surroundings in surprise.

Memories went through his mind in random order. He remembered that this was the first town that he had ever visited. This was the first place where he met N and original Team Plasma. Black had met so many nice people here. He even remembered the girl playing the piano and her brother playing drums from the house above the Pokémon center. He felt as if he could already hear the sound of those instruments resonating throughout the town…

But then the trainer's eyes opened to the reality around him. Everything was covered in ice. Everything was frozen and dismal. He couldn't even enter any of the buildings since the doors were frozen shut. Night time was beginning to take over the sky and every house was dark with only the moon to light up the town.

"Dammit! Why won't you open!" Black shouted as he kicked the automatic doors of the Pokémon center.

He ceased his frustrated kicking after he got a stubbed toe. And after learning his lesson, he began to walk around the Pokémon center wondering what to do.

At the side of the large building, Black suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face in the ice. The trainer groaned in pain and picked up his cap which had fallen off of his head.

"Aghhh…that hurts!" He cringed as he gingerly touched the bruise that had suddenly appeared on his forehead.

The boy turned around and ran his hands through the snow, hoping to find the pesky item that had caused him to fall. His right hand struck an object and found that he uncovered something embedded in the snow. So with his bare hands, he rubbed and brushed away the snow leaving his hands red from the cold.

A metal box with some wires attached to the Pokémon center came into view and Black could barely read the words: **EMERGENCY GENERATOR **glinting in the moonlight. Black grinned and looked around the machine.

"Aha! I've found the switch!" Black's smile got even wider and he flipped a switch that he had just found.

A low rumbling sound emitted from the generator and like magic, the Pokemon Center's lights flickered on with electrical power. Reassured, Black got up from the generator and ran to the building's front automatic door. The welcoming light only brightened his proud grin.

As he walked inside, the doors closed behind him and a blast of heat met him in the face making him doff his jacket and scarf. After lightening his load, he ran to the area where Nurse Joy always healed Pokémon.

Obviously, Nurse Joy was no longer there and no one else was inside but himself. There was no cheery music like there always was in the other Pokémon centers either. Only silence lingered in the air. Our protagonist shivered at the eerie situation.

Black seemed to know how to use the controls on the healing pad. Anyone else probably would if they watched someone else do it mindlessly for a million times. He placed his two Pokéballs on the pad and then he pressed a button. The Pokéballs glowed for a couple of seconds and then a semi-loud beeping noise rang from the machine. Black then removed his Pokéballs and put them back in his trainer bag.

Then there was the PKMN PC to take care of. The boy walked over to the PC and turned it on like he had always done so many times. The screen glowed with power and words appeared on the screen.

**TRYING TO CONNECT TO SERVER. PLEASE WAIT…**

_That's right…They must have shut down all connections with this PKMN PC after the freezing occurred._

Black shook his head and took out a USB drive from his bag, connecting it into a slot on the PC.

_That should do it…_

On the screen, new words appeared.

**LOCATED A SERVER. CONNECTING…**

A couple seconds passed and then the usual PC screen came up. Black chose to withdraw Pokémon from AMANITA'S PC and selected a couple of Pokémon to fill his party. He took in his Serperior, Emboar(he received both of them by trade and trained them to level 100 by now just like his Samurott), Reshiram, and a Suicune that he had gratefully received from his distant cousin, Red, from the Kanto region. He had arrived in the Unova region to help evacuate people from frozen areas and help fight against Neo Team Plasma. **(A.N. If you hadn't read any spoilers like me xD Team plasma is now split up into two groups in BW2. The original TP is still good like in the end of the first game. In BW2, the new TP comes with Ghetsis's old desire to take over the world and is controlled by Akuroma/Achroma/Corless I don't kno his official name.)**

After he had retrieved the Pokémon he needed, he retrieved his USB drive and went over to the shop area of the Pokécenter. He took a couple of revives and hyper potions for stock and got some full heals just in case any of his Pokémon froze.

By now Black was ready to go, yet he felt a twinge of exhaustion catching up with him. So he sat down on one of the chairs of the Pokémon center. The trainer was about to nod off when he heard loud voices outside.

"Why the heck are the lights on? Isn't nobody here except us?" A grown male's voice asked quite loudly, oblivious that anyone might be inside the Pokemon Center.

Black heard a sharp and irritated grunt from a female. "Shhhhh! I think I hear someone inside you idiot!"

Black's eyes widened and he gasped quietly to avoid being heard. He quietly put on his blue jacket and grabbed his trainer bag, stuffing in his scarf and slowly walked to a window to see who the strangers outside were.

Right outside were two Neo Team Plasma grunts in their most recent uniforms: black vests covered their chests with the plasma logo over each of their hearts. A black hat rested on their heads with a white 'X' in front and they wore grey skintight jumpsuits and black boots as well of gloves of the same color. A grey cloth covered their mouths as a partial mask giving them a bandit like appearance.

One of the grunts was a female and the other was a male. They seemed to be looking around the building and carefully inspecting the outside.

"There's no one outside of the building. So we do what next?" The female grunt said to the male grunt as if quizzing him.

"Umm, we go back to the base?"

Black saw the female grunt's eye twitch in annoyance and she comically hit the male grunt's head. "You idiot! We go inside to check if anyone is inside!"

"Oh," Came the pained mumble of the male grunt.

Black's face grew pale and he ran all the way to the back of the Pokémon center to the upstairs portion of the building to hide. He heard the doors open slowly and the footsteps of the two grunts.

_I didn't leave any trace of my existence here. Nothing to worry about…right? _Black thought to himself.

The grunts made their way throughout the lower floor of the Pokémon center, inspecting everything they could find. They couldn't find any traces of life and no evidence that anyone had come here so they looked at each other and nodded as if they were agreeing on something.

One of the grunts looked up to the top floor where Black was hiding. Black immediately put his head down to keep them from seeing him on the top floor and closed his eyes. Slowly, sweat began to perspire down his face out of his nervousness.

"Don't you think we should investigate the top floor?" Black heard the female grunt say. "Whoever was here might be hiding up there."

There was a silent pause for a moment and Black's face grew evermore pale.

A short chuckle sounded from the male grunt, "Really? There was no evidence of anyone even being here so why should we check the upstairs?"

Black let out a quiet sigh silent enough for the grunts not to hear him. Then he heard the two grunts start to leave the building.

The automatic doors opened and Black slowly began to get up, but to his horror, an empty Pokéball slipped out of his pocket and fell down the stairs making a loud clacking sound as it fell down the stairs.

The two grunts quickly turned around and their eyes widened.

"What was that?" the female grunt tensed with surprise.

Their eyes slowly concentrated on the small Pokéball bouncing slowly down the stairs until it stopped on the ground floor to a complete stop.

"It's a trainer."

_**Shit.**_

And right when the words fired in Black's head, the two Plasma grunts ran as fast as they could to the top floor grabbing once hidden hand guns in their hands. Black quickly began to descend down the other staircase but he was surprised to find that the two grunts had split up and one of them was on each staircase. He ran back to the center and watched as they ran up the stairs with their guns aimed at him.

The two grunts stopped at the midpoints of the stairs and fired at the boy but missed by inches as Black dodged them all. Seeing this, the two grunts slowly began to ascend the stairs while they fired bullet by bullet. Our hero had no idea what to do. Both of the staircases were blocked and there was no other way down and out except…

There **was** a way. But it involved jumping down from the second floor all the way to the ground. Black mentally measured how the distance from the second floor to the first in a second: it was about 20 feet to the ground.

It seemed as if hours had passed since the grunts had shot their first bullets but it had only been a couple of seconds since they had even reached the stairs.

Black continued to skillfully dodge each of the bullets the grunts shot as if he had trained for this. But even though he was busy dodging them, Black was coming up with a plan in his mind.

The boy quickly grabbed into his bag and pulled out two small clefairy Poké-dolls and threw them at the grunts. Both of them seemed confused for a moment but then they kept shooting at Black. But the boy knew by then that they had made a mistake. He pressed a button in his pocket and the two Poké-dolls exploded into poisonous gas, surrounding the two grunts.

They coughed loudly and seemed to be barely breathing and complained that they couldn't see. Black grinned at the two poison clouds and turned away to look at the ground floor.

He jumped.

But in the two seconds that he was falling to the ground, the sound of a bullet leaving from a gun sounded from one of the poison clouds. Black felt an excruciating pain in his left shoulder and grit his teeth to try to cope with the pain but he couldn't help but let out a small groan of pain.

To make things even worse, when Black's feet touched the ground, his left ankle twisted and he screamed in pain. He even thought that he heard a cracking sound.

Behind him, two clouds dissipated to reveal two grunts on the floor unconscious. Black smiled weakly and shouted out to them even though they were knocked out. "Don't worry, you won't die! You two will just be like that for a while, but by then I'll be gone..."

Then the boy turned away to walk out of the Pokémon center, still gritting his teeth in pain from his shoulder and left ankle.

Half an hour after the incident at the Pokémon center in Accumula Town, Black was staggering down the path to Nuvema town. The pain in his ankle was excruciating by now but despite this, he was still walking. When he was finally sure that no one was following him anymore, he stopped his gait.

"Aghh…what the hell do I do?" Black groaned in exhaustion and pain then collapsed in the snow, letting out a long breath.

He let out Reshiram and all of his other Pokémon out and sighed. Thankfully, since Reshiram, Emboar, and Tepig were fire types, they kept him warm by building a fire in the ice.

Black took off his blue jacket and scarf to take a look at his wound. He shivered for a moment because of the cold but his Pokémon surrounded him, providing warmth with their body heat. Black snuggled into Reshiram's soft fur and sighed, feeling warm and comfortable.

His eyes then wandered to the wound on his shoulder and he gasped. A large gash about the size of his index finger was on his shoulder and was getting infected. He inspected it for a while but was relieved to find that the bullet wasn't encased in his shoulder; it had gone through.

"Maybe one of these will work…They work for Pokémon so why shouldn't they work for me?'

Black pulled out a potion out of his bag and sprayed it on his shoulder. His shoulder began to burn and he almost screamed with the pain. The burning sensation seemed even worse than it was when he was shot. However, after a couple of minutes, the burning sensation resided and the wound began to heal slowly, but it would take a while before it would heal completely.

His face brightened and grabbed his jacket, inspecting the small but bloody rip on the left shoulder of the jacket.

"Samurott, could you put a little of water in my hand?" Black asked, turning to the pokemon and held out his hand.

A small amount of pure water was released from Samurott's mouth and his trainer smiled in thanks. Samurott returned the gesture with a small, polite nod.

Black rubbed the water into the shoulder of the jacket, washing away most of the dried blood so he took a handful of snow and rubbed it into the jacket's shoulder eventually washing all of the blood away.

He held the jacket's left shoulder in front of the fire for a while to let it dry under its warmth. After it was done drying, Black slipped it back on and felt even warmer.

But there was still his ankle to take care of. Black took off his left shoe and sock to look at his mangled ankle. To his disgust, it was slightly purple and was beginning to swell and the moment he laid a finger on his left ankle, Black cringed in pain but proceeded with the inspection. Thankfully as a child he was taught by Professor Juniper and Nurse Joy in how to take care of his body whenever he was injured.

He moved the ankle around and was relieved to find that nothing was broken but the ankle was still twisted. Black twisted the ankle back in place with a few grunts and cringes, but pretty soon it was back in place. After fixing that, Black buried his bare foot in snow to numb the pain.

Feeling satisfied, Black sat back leaning on his Reshiram's fur basking in the warmth of the fire. Loneliness began to creep into his heart and he shivered. His tepig trotted over to his side and nudged his hand.

"Huh?"

Looking down on his tepig, he looked into those round black orbs of the pokemon. The fire pokemon nudged his hand once more and then hopped unto the trainer's lap. Black began to laugh and he patted his pokemon on the head. The little boar began to snort warm steam and embers, glowing in happiness and content.

The trainer began to feel his bag shake a little. Surprised, Black reached into the bag and pulled out all of his pokemon in their pokeballs. All of them were shaking as each and every one of them were trying to get out of their pokeballs. The boy shrugged and released al of them at once. When they were all free, each of his pokemon began to crowd around their trainer. This brought a warm smile upon the male trainer's face and he reached forward to hug all of his Pokémon. It was king of hard to embrace all of them since almost every single one of the pokemon in his team were quite large and he was also very careful to touch Emboar since his heck and mane was always on fire and he really didn't want to accidentally light his whole body on fire. He chuckled slightly at how his team looked so happy.

_We don't want to see you sad! Your happiness is ours. Let us help you…_

He could hear this message being emitted from each and every one of his pokemon. Still crowding around him, they all relaxed surrounding the young trainer. It was then he truly felt happiness.

"T-thanks guys…" He looked at all of his companions with a genuine smile. It was like a heart to heart with each of his friends.

He looked up to the stars, with strange thoughts beginning to enter his mind and he felt his eyelids close as it all began to flow inside.

_Why am I here? Why am I standing here in the cold and here with all my pokemon?_

_She's basically the only reason I'm here. Unless you could say I love the thrill of adventure, which I don't really._

The boy blushed as he thought of the drive that brought him here. It was so strong. But he was so confused. Why was he sacrificing everything for her?

'_**You'll never be alone now!'**__ But…was I just lying to her and myself? Right now, she's gone. I couldn't protect her. I…couldn't hold on to her._

He felt flustered within as he thought of his now missing person. The boy's face cringed as memories once again went through his mind.

_We held hands for the first time that autumn. In the leaves three years ago._

_We hung out at Undella town and played at the beach. We even rented our own beach house and lived together for a week._

_The two of us walked together in the rain in Mistralton City and rung the Celestial tower bell together as tribute for the soul of a Pokémon from White's childhood. The poor girl left the tower with me in tears._

_White brought me to Icirrus city and we played in the snow all day long. She almost got frostbitten that day so I had to warm her feet and hug her to keep her from crying out._

All of the guilt inside overflowed within. Holding back tears, Black gritted his teeth sharply to keep them away. His eyes opened to see that his Pokémon were all sleeping soundly. No one to comfort him from his gut wrenching feeling from inside.

"Why…Couldn't I protect her?" His voice came out in a low growl.

Black curled up his body and placed his head between his knees only to start sobbing.

_White._

_What am I thinking about you?_

He weakly chuckled to himself and fell silent. Then as if on que, snow began to fall from the sky. And the young trainer shivered as the small white dots fell and melted on his skin on that cold and windy night.

* * *

It was morning.

When the Pokémon trainer woke up the sky was gray from the snow that had fallen last night. He felt very warm. A low snort from Reshiram's snout brought him up wide awake. He noticed that Reshiram's wing was on top of him, like a makeshift blanket. Black patted Reshiram's cheek causing the Pokémon to awaken. It grunted slightly before opening its ice blue eyes then yawned, opening its wide jaws showing every single one of its very sharp teeth causing Black to sweat-drop and stare. Even legendary Pokémon had to yawn.

Black rubbed all of his other Pokémon's heads, awakening them from their slumber.

"It's time to wake up everyone!" Black called out cheerily when Tepig and Emboar failed to wake up.

They both shook awake and all of his Pokémon gathered around Black, expecting breakfast.

Black took out a large plastic bag containing large brown pellets from his trainer bag and opened it, spilling out some of its contents for the Pokémon. All of them, except for Reshiram, gathered around the pellets and began to eat them.

A couple of minutes passed and then they backed away from the bag, clearly full and Black let them play around in the snow for a while.

Meanwhile, Reshiram was still near, waiting for its meal. Black nodded at it still remembering its meal then reached inside his bag once more. He brought out a HUGE bag of food (No one is sure how it could have fit in there.) and set it in front of Reshiram, opening it. The large Pokémon ate it all in one bite and then lay back to relax.

Black lay on Reshiram's back looking at the gray clouds in the sky. His lips curled up in a confident grin as he thought about his friend waiting for him. It was a strange contrast to how he was last night.

_I'll reach her. __**Today**__._

_I'm almost there White. Just wait a little bit more._

Black's mind wandered, but everything he thought of was of his friend. Memories, quotes, anything that reminded him of her. He couldn't get his mind off of her. The memory of the girl's smile, her sky blue eyes, and her soft, brown hair seemed to be forever embedded into his mind. and Black couldn't help but blush at this fact.

Before he knew it, half an hour had passed by. He shook his head, trying to shake off his memory of White out of his mind for a moment and slid off of Reshiram's back to gather all of his Pokemon together into their Pokéballs. After accomplishing the exhausting defeat that took forever, Black then gathered his things together and set off on his way to his home town: Nuvema town.

**OK. So I'll give u the reason why Black can't just fly to Nuvema Town on his Reshiram. The police have declared that no one can fly or enter the frozen areas unless they have permission from the Unova House of Electives. Also, if you're flying in the air there, you'll probably get caught by Neo Team Plasma and get killed.**


	2. Encased in the Prison of Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own BW2 OR BW or any of its plot or characters.**

**Let's see what else this 13 year old (me) will do...**

**+*/Encased in the Prison of Ice\*+**

The moment he neared Nuvema town, Black started running. Despite the injury he received yesterday when he twisted his left ankle, the pain barely bothered him because of his urge and desire to rescue White.

Accumula was approximately 2 miles from Nuvema town and was about a half an hour's walking distance from each other. But Black obviously had no plan for reaching the town in that amount of time.

He came across like a million wild ice pokemon in random clumps of snow and most of them were the giant ice cream cones called Vanillish. Black even had the chance to catch pokemon that he had never seen before but he just shook his head every single time he saw a new one, refusing to catch it.

A wild Glacion had even run past him and Black had grunted, tripping over the rare pokemon. As the rare pokemon scampered away, he clutched his twisted ankle in pain, groaning into the frosty air. The shock of all the pain he just went through caught up with him.

"Why did I have to get my ankle like this?" he screamed as his white breath faded away into the chilly air.

His mind willed him to stand up once again. Black shifted his weight to his left ankle and back to his right then decided that he couldn't run anymore.

_Bike_.

The word echoed in his mind as he reached his hand in his right pants pocket and pulled out his pokedex. Black pressed a couple of buttons and then placed the device back in its pocket, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a bright light appeared before Black and dissipated quickly to reveal a durable and shiny blue bike.

He found a note tied to one of the handle bars which said:

**Why the heck didn't you take this with you in the first place?**

**Signed by the first gym leader of the Unova League, Cheren Semokai.**

Black sweat-dropped when he read the note and placed it in his pocket after reading it then shook his head as if to shake off the thought.

Black was taught ever since he was a small child to ride a bike. By now, even though he was only sixteen, he was an expert at riding bikes. He could ride through any terrain except water by now; even ice. So according to this fact, he was safe to ride on his bike and took off to Nuvema Town.

It only took five minutes to reach the small town. With Black's energy and determination, he pedaled so fast that he might have ran over some pokemon on the way. **(A.N. That murderer!)** When he finally set foot on Nuvema's ground, he fell on his back and gasped for breath, breathing deeply.

"H-heheh…I made it…" he paused and clutched his chest. "Need…to…find White."

The trainer staggered as he stood up but grasped a firm hold on his bike handles and wheeled it over to his house. Black stopped walking and parked his bike beside his old house. Like in Accumula town, all of the houses were frozen shut; but he knew his house well. His mom was always freaked out thinking that all of Nuvema town would run out of power or something of the sort so she had bought an emergency generator that cost over 9000 pokedollars and made Black catch an overweight Zebstrika so it could power up the emergency generator every three days.

He carried out the same procedure that he had done at the pokemon center and his house lit up with electricity.

"There shouldn't be any Plasma grunts here right? Nuvema is pretty small for a Plasma hideout and it's colder here than any other place in the whole region…" Black thought aloud as he stood before his home in all its awesome glory.

The inside of his house was freezing unlike in the warm and cozy pokemon center. Everything inside seemed to be frozen stiff since the house heater wasn't automatic. Black grumbled and murmured to himself if he ever moved back into this house he would get an automatic heater.

"Seems that everything changed," Black breathed as he limped into the house.

He slowly turned on the heater and limped to the couch in the living room then flopped onto it. Luckily, the couch wasn't frozen stiff so it was as plush as it was before the freezing. But if it was…well we won't want to get into a depth THAT deep.

Black checked his watch: 12:49. His stomach growled and Black clutched it, letting out a small groan of hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. So Black got up and walked over to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator (which no longer worked) and found only a pack of frozen sausages. Shrugging, he sighed and flopped on the couch again with bag of sausages in hand. He wrapped his hands around a frozen sausage and breathed on it, trying to defrost it and then took out a big bite out of it. Black munched on the cold and crunchy sausage and thought to himself as he ate and slowly felt himself getting warm as the heater slowly started to kick in.

After he had eaten a couple of sausages to fill the empty pit inside of him, he began to feel strange.

"Why am I starting to feel so…sleepy?" he murmured to himself with drooping eyes.

Sure enough, Black started to breathe deeply and feel the room around him grow blurry and eventually grow dark.

"Darn it…I ate the drugged sausages that mom…left out for thieves…"

When Black finally awoke, he was still inside his house. His watch read: 16:34. Black bolted awake and rubbed his eyes.

"I slept too long!"

He ran out of the house but then broke to a limp because of his ankle and slowly walked over to White's house on the other side of the small town. When he approached the building, it wasn't her house that he saw.

It was…different. The old house seemed to have disappeared. The building had doubled its size and there were no more windows. It seemed to be made entirely of metal now and on the side of the structure was the symbol of Neo Team Plasma.

_A Plasma base…_

Yes. This was one of Neo Team Plasma's _minor_bases, thank goodness. But even minor bases have proved to be a small problem despite the title 'minor'.

_They must be keeping her inside here._

There were two guards in front of the base's entrance that were holding scary looking machine guns. Both male, their stiff faces looked around the base, doing a good job on keeping away intruders. But this wasn't that much of a problem for Black. The real issue was freeing White from this prison.

Black walked to the two guards who luckily weren't wearing any helmets and quickly clonked their heads together before any of them could shoot him, causing the two guards to crumple to the ground, unconscious. Our protagonist chuckled and sprayed something on them so that they would be unconscious for a while (he seems to have gadgets for everything huh…) and then walked right into the base with no one to stop him.

Surprisingly, there were no security cameras or a security system. It was either Neo Team Plasma was too stupid or they thought that White wasn't important enough to guard heavily with a security system.

_Wow. This is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be… _Black thought with a toothy grin.

The interior of the base was larger than it looked from the outside. Black was currently in a large corridor that had no lights disregarding the glowing strips of plasma that let off an aqua blue light. **(A.N. just picture the whole place similar to the Tron Legacy style if you know the movie :P)**

The corridor seemed to go on forever until it came to a sharp dead end.

_So this explains the lack of a security system…_

Black sent out his Suicune that let out a small growl as it appeared, nudging Black's cheek and then sat on the floor waiting for a command.

"Sniff around. See if you can find anything in this corridor," Black whispered gently into Suicune's ear.

The legendary dog (It's based on a dog right?) pokemon nodded and began to sniff around the hallway. Moments passed and then it stopped at a certain place in the corridor, turning to its trainer and let out a small snort.

The boy grinned in delight and hurried over to where Suicune was standing then placed his hand on the wall, feeling around the structure. Then when Black placed his hand in one area, a click resonated throughout the hall and a hologram keypad appeared.

The keypad consisted only of letters and there were 3 slots for the password.

_**N.H.G.**_

Black entered those letters into the keypad and paused before he hit the 'enter' key. Why had he put those initials in? He shuddered at the meaning behind those letters and wondered why he had put them in.

A vision of green came to him and he remembered that boy. It had been a while since he had seen him. He disappeared anyways, right?

But that nagging feeling pulled inside of him. Why did he put those initials in?

_Natural Harmonia Gropius_

He had once told him his name. Before he left Unova on his Zekrom . But Black had only used the initials since it had seemed to work on every single plasma base yet.

Black shook his head to block out the confusion and pressed the enter key. A beeping sound rang out. The plasma tubes glowed and the entire corridor seemed to disappear and was replaced by one huge and spacious room of the same design.

He looked all around the space and his eyes widened when he turned around.

Right behind him was a huge, upright frozen capsule made out of ice. Black approached the structure slowly and touched the glass gently. He blinked a few times and then wiped the glass to look into the capsule more clearly and see what was inside.

As his hand wiped away the frost on the frozen glass, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see the being stored inside of the ice.

Brown hair came into view and a body, a female one, clothed only in a thin and white gown became visible. Black looked deeper into the ice and saw the face of the frozen body. White's face, pale and dead looking, became visible.

His eyes widened and his mind went blank. His two hands flew up to the glass and he stared at her for a few moments, completely speechless.

He quickly retrieved one of his pokeballs from his trainer bag, throwing it quickly on the ground. Tepig appeared and his trainer stared at White's frozen feet. Between the two beings there was complete silence until Black opened his eyes and pointed at the capsule with a commanding look in his eyes.

Tepig nodded as if in response to Black's action and immediately began using flamethrower to melt the ice encasing the girl.

It took only a couple of seconds for the pokemon to melt the entire outside of the capsule and near the core of it where White was encased. Black then commanded the small fire type to gentle his flames to a small ember attack that slowly melted the ice around White's body. Like the flamethrower, ember wasted little time melting through the thin barrier trapping the girl, leaving just millimeters of ice.

It was up to Black to do the rest so he punched at the small barrier and it immediately shattered apart like glass. White's body fell to the ground where she fell on top of Black, still cold and numb from the ice capsule. The boy grunted at the sudden shift of weight and sat upright, throwing off his hat and holding the girl upright in his arms.

Black checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was beginning to pulse and was weak but still distinguishable. Checking her breathing, Black saw that her chest was beginning to rise up and down; but very slowly.

"White…please just say something to me!" He shook her body and pushed the girl's damp strands of hair away to see her face.

Still the girl was limp in his arms and didn't move a muscle.

Black brought the girl closer to his body so his body heat could warm her. A few moments passed with still no response from White so Black wrapped his jacket around both of them. He wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back trying to bring back warmth to her cold and feeble body.

"I found you. I've found you…but what do I do now?" He murmured softly as he slowly continued to share his body heat.

Black bit his lip and resisted tears. His grip on her tightened and he closed his eyes.

_Please open your eyes…_

The boy opened his eyes once again and took a small ball of metal out of his pocket. His eyes stared at the object for a moment and threw it on the ground like a trainer would throw a pokeball. Instead of opening and showing a pokemon, a bright purple light emitted from it. The light spread all around the room and then disappeared as soon as it hit the icy walls of the room, as if the light had gone through the walls.

"Force field. For the base. Smart isn't it Tepig?" He smiled weakly at the small boar pokemon who nodded and trotted closer to its trainer, nudging Black's hand and looked into his trainer's eyes. The trainer's smile quickly vanished.

_**At least she's alive.**_ The pokemon's black eyes glistened in the dim, blue lighting.

"Yeah. I guess…" He muttered and looked away from Tepig, shifting his gaze to White's face.

_But what if she'll never wake up?_

Black placed his hand on the girl's cheek, caressing it softly. She looked so pale. So pale that it seemed as if she wasn't even alive. It was white. Like her name.

Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on the girl's face and Black wiped them away. Strange how it was that she was beginning to sweat and her face was still the same color: White.

Her face looked so...tired and distant..from this world.

"I wish this was all a horrible dream. That I could wake up and find that the ice is gone… and you're here with me. Awake. That we could battle each-other out of our rivalry here without the ice," Black bit his lip. "Neo Team Plasma ruins everything don't they?"

No answer came out of her lips.

A sharp pain seemed to cut through his heart.

Tucking the girl's head under his cheek, he leaned on the remains of the ice capsule and closed his teary eyes, blinking out any that remained and then began to stroke the girl's brown hair as if her soul was still with him.

A memory recollected in Black's mind back two years before the present, causing him to remember a time when he held White like this.

It was dark and the occasional surges of blue electricity lit the air. _Chargestone cave. _Black's face grew a small smile remembering the times when they were struggling to get all of the gym badges and beat the pokemon league.

_She was so sleepy when we were in the cave. She even fell asleep on my shoulder. It was funny. I sometimes still wonder why I let her sleep on my lap._

His eyelids lowered as he pictured the memory.

_It seems as if the memory itself is soporific._

The boy opened his eyes to look at the girl in his arms once more, holding a strand of her damp hair in his trembling hand.

Black once again felt his eyes droop as he took a final glance White's face.

And her small and red lips were curled upwards in a smile.


	3. A Flower Burning In the Ice

**Next remade chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BW or pokemon :P**

* * *

**(In A World Of Frost Chapter 3: A Flower Burning In the Ice)**

A girl in a dark room filled with ice was sitting in a curled up position clothed in nothing but a simple white gown. Her face was tilted to the ground and both of her eyes were closed. She had long, wavy brown hair and pale, white skin. But this beauty of a girl seemed dead almost, and no one was in the room with her to awaken her.

Alone. That was what she was. She herself didn't know why she was in here. The room had no doors or windows to exit from so she sat there. Waiting.

Strange mumbling sounds suddenly sounded inside the room and the girl lifted her head slowly. Eyelids lifted, revealing two ice blue eyes, that seemed half dead with sleep and scanned the room looking for what or who had made the sound.

The girl herself mumbled something and then stood up.

"Where am I…?" She mumbled groggily.

A wave of pain hit her mind and she groaned, falling to her knees, and clutched her head in pain. She heard a voice that was soft, comforting, and sweet.

"White. Talk to me, please?"

Memories of her with a boy with soft brown eyes and hair flashed and sped through her mind, bringing countless pieces of information inside of her. She could almost feel something, someone's hand touching her own and lifting it up.

The pain subsided and she opened her eyes once again. Everything was so blurry and cold now…

The girl found that she could no longer move. She was frozen in ice.

Her eyes widened as she found that she could no longer breathe. White screamed, but no sound came out. Tears slid from her eyes and she struggled to be free of the ice but with no avail.

The image of a boy appeared before the ice capsule she was stuck in. His chocolate brown eyes looked into hers and his hand touched the ice between them.

_Who are you?_She thought and all at once she stopped struggling.

He mouthed inaudible words and quickly walked away from her. The ice vanished and she was free to move again.

"Who are you?!" She cried out, running after the boy's vanishing image.

She sprinted faster, but his image still seemed as far away as before and the distance between them increased.

"Please…Wait!" She screamed with a faltering voice.

The girl was feeling so sleepy…So tired. Everything was so hazy now and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her strides slowed as everything in her mind seemed to be going in slow motion. She couldn't see him anymore and even worse, she felt like collapsing.

The voice echoed once again.

"Do you know me?" The same boy with brown hair and eyes appeared in front of her for the slightest second, his hand stretched out toward her.

"Do you know my name?"

She lunged to grab his hand and she touched it but it slipped away. The boy's face showed a look of disappointment and he vanished.

White was panting by now. She was still so tired. She wanted to sleep right this second, but the girl resisted the exhaustion and started walking.

Who was that boy? His blue jacket and black pants seemed so familiar. The warm look in his eyes made her feel as if she was swimming in a sea of warmth and happiness. His presence was…comforting.

Her arms wrapped around her body and she shivered of the cold. Messy, tousled hair blurred her vision as well as tears. Seconds passed that felt like years and she sat down to rest.

"So…tired…" She said as she yearned for sleep.

White lay down on the hard and cold ground. Her eyelids heavy, she felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her and threaten to smother her with its darkness. It took all her concentration just to keep them open. She knew that if she closed them, they would never open again.

But the exhaustion was closing in on her. It was a losing battle as she struggled for consciousness. The last bits of white light passed through her eyelashes and then her eyelids finally closed.

"White! What are you doing snoozing down there?"

Her eyes once again opened and the boy with the brown eyes was looking down on her with a grin on his face. His hand was stretched out again towards her. She grabbed it successfully this time.

His strong hand pulled her up and she stood upright before the young male pokemon trainer who was grinning carefree.

"Who…are you?" She asked, "And how do you know my name?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You mean you don't remember? I guess you're going to have to guess it. But I'll give you a hint: It starts with a **B**. Promise not to sleep on me again okay?"

His smile seemed contagious. She felt the ends of her lips turn up in a ridiculous grin similar to his. But she just felt glad that he had talked to her. Relief flooded into her body as she walked forward to ask him something.

But saying that, his body began to grow hazy and then vanished altogether.

White gasped and stepped back.

She frowned in disappointment as she was left alone again in the cold. The girl sat down, left to ponder about the boy's name. His warm smile and mild grin stayed imprinted in her mind. Why was he so casual with her? Was he her friend?

So much confusion was cooped up inside the girl's mind and she groaned in frustration.

_It starts with a__**B**_. She heard his voice once again echo in her mind.

All of the memories of her with that trainer replayed in her mind again. She felt happy again and she relived all of those memories in seconds. They gave her the courage to answer. And just like that, she felt confident that she knew the answer all along. It was like he was right behind her, whispering the answer in her ear.

"I know it don't I?" She softly smiled to herself. "I knew it all along!"

White slammed her fist on her palm in satisfaction.

"Black!"

And there stood the chocolate haired boy before her in all his glory. A rewarding smile was imprinted on his face only brightening his contagious demeanor.

She just felt so relieved that she didn't have to go through this wild goose chase anymore. So she just took a stride forward and threw her arms around his neck just releasing it all into his chest.

She didn't cry. But you could say she let out a few tears of relief that she had finally found someone she knew.

"You're here…" She mumbled softly into his jacket.

He let out that familiar chuckle again and he wrapped his own arms around his friend.

"You finally figured out. How did you remember?"

She paused and spoke, "It was the memories."

Black nodded and withdrew from her which made her feel a twinge of disappointment.

Silence mingled between them until she asked something of him.

"Do you know where we are? How can I get out?" She asked him.

"Well, I can't help you with the second question, but I can answer your first," Black cupped his hand below his chin.

"Then tell me!"

"Geez Prez. No need to go all out on me." The familiar grin appeared on his face. "We're in something."

"And what's that something?" White asked curiously.

"Your mind."

White stood there baffled. She was in her mind. How in the world could a person get trapped in her own mind?

As if to answer her mental question, Black spoke to her, "You're in a coma. That's why you're here in the first place. Meanwhile the real 'me' is waiting for you to wake up outside of here that is, the real world."

"Huh?"

Black gave her a knowing glance and nodded, trusting that White understood. White shrugged and held her chin in her hand.

"Then how are you here?"

The male trainer shrugged and replied. "I'm not too sure myself. I just found myself here in your dream…But I'm glad that I did," He beamed a warm smile at her which made her feel strange inside. "I guess you let me in. But I don't really know."

White stared at him with curiosity. Sometimes he could be so ponderable at times.

"Then…How do I get out?"

"I already told you. I have no idea."

White sighed and looked down on the pale, icy ground in disappointment thinking about the many years she would spend stuck in her own mind.

"Although there might be a way," Black's hopeful voice said out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

The male trainer shoved a hand in his jacket pocket and scavenged for something inside. He found it and pulled out something that looked like a key.

"Hold this and take my hand. You'll be back in no time if this works so be ready."

White nodded and took the key in her hand which started to glow with the key on her palm.

"Now hold my hand with your other one."

She stood still so the male trainer reached forward and entwined his warm fingers in hers. The boy closed his eyes and mumbled some sounds she could not understand and the two of them began to glow with a strange blue light.

"We'll both be out of here real soon." His eyes opened and he smiled confidently.

A large aqua blue sphere materialized between the two trainers and enveloped all three of them. Black and White were suspended in blue light still holding each other's hands tightly.

The girl felt extremely dizzy and hazy at the moment and she closed her eyes to block out all of the light but even in the darkness, she saw the eyes of Black staring at her.

A large cracking sound could be heard and she immediately snapped open her eyes in surprise. Everything around them was shattering, revealing panels of blue and white fading into black.

And then everything faded and only the color black surrounded the three. The female trainer clutched his hand even tighter and bit her lip. Black let out a reassuring smile and closed his eyes.

Then there was a huge flash of light that blinded the girl and she cried out. She couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

Black's eyes opened. He was still in Team Plasma's hideout. Hopefully the force field covering it had protected him.

The male trainer shook himself awake and turned around. Behind him was White, still unconscious with his jacket wrapped around her to keep her warm. He inched closer to her and stared at her face. It was still the same as last night; white, pale and unmoving.

But then he saw her left eye twitch.

Black let out a breath of air and he held his hand to her cheek. Her whole face was warm and her mouth moved. She squirmed for a moment and went still. Her eyes were both twitching and her cheek muscles contracted to show an expression full of fear.

"White…Will you finally wake up now?"

The girl's eyelids fluttered open and she let out a cry of surprise. Her eyes stared into his and she tried to back away from him. Surprised by her sudden behavior and relieved that she was awake, he reached for her hand and pulled her to him.

"Why are you so scared White? Did something happen?" He tried to say as smoothly as possible and asked her like nothing had happened between them.

"Wh-why am I here…? Why did you come?! You're not supposed to be here!" She looked at him in alarm.

His eyes softened as he looked at her with worry and took her into his arms, patting her back and murmuring kind words to her ear. The boy was doing a pretty good job of keeping in all of his excitement and relief that she was safe.

"It's okay. They're gone now. I'll take you home and they won't mess with you anymore okay?"

Her wild and frightened eyes seemed to have a strange glossy quality to them. She stopped squirming and relaxed in his arms.

"See?" He smiled warmly, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Black?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay? Are you still cold?" The boy asked her with a look of intense concern.

"I guess…" Her pupils seemed to dilate at that second and she shivered.

Black smiled and took off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around White's neck slowly. When he was done, the girl noticed that he had nothing to keep him warm except for his shirt and pants.

"Are you sure that you're not cold yourself?" She asked with worry in her voice as well.

"Me? Are you kidding? Prez, I biked and walked halfway through the Unova region to get here. There is no way I'm going to be cold at a time like this." He said with a chuckle.

The female pokemon trainer smiled and she hugged Black with tears running out of her eyes. Surprised, the boy stared at her for a moment but then closed his eyes, hugging her back.

"I-I don't really know why I'm crying," She let out a small hiccup. "But I just don't know what happened. It's all a blur…"

He felt his own tears blurring his vision. This was the first time he had cried in a while. But he didn't want to let it out in front of her. So he did his best to hold it in.

Black took her head under his chin like he had done before she was conscious. Then a tear leaked out of his right eye.

"I'm just glad you're awake…"

Not a sound was made or heard between the two for a while. They just sat there trying to recuperate over what had just happened.

"Where are we…?" Her little whisper broke the quiet.

"We're in a plasma base."

She nodded and fell silent again.

Black backed away from her and said softly, "We should go home White. Then everything will really be alright. But you really have nothing to wear except that gown and my clothes."

The two stared at each other in the face, wondering what they should do. They were stuck here unless they could find White better clothing to wear. With dumbfounded looks pasted on their faces, they laughed at their ridiculous predicament over the matter of clothing.

"Hey, is that your tepig?" White pointed to the small fire type pokemon trotting towards them with something in its mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to put him back in his pokeball," Black laughed, scratching the back of his head.

The pokemon spotted the two humans and laid a large bundle of cloth in its mouth down to the ground. It was a thick winter jacket made of thick bouffalant hide. **(A.N. I'm sorry I had to put pokemon fur in here…it sounds so evil TT_TT)**

"Hey thanks tep- hey, he's gone!" White exclaimed as she noticed that the piglet pokemon had disappeared.

"Oi, there he is," her friend grinned as he pointed to the distant image of tepig in the other side of the room.

Once again, they saw something in its mouth. Two black strange shaped objects were between its jaws and it ran toward them again. The two objects in its mouth were shoes; White's black and pink boots to be more exact.

"Thank you so much tepig!" the girl's whole face brightened and she stroked the pokemon's neck.

The pokemon smiled and warm embers shot out of its snout as the pokemon had a proud and bright look on its face. Black smiled as well and then took out tepig's pokeball and returned it back to its place. White donned the jacket tepig had retrieved but hesitated before slipping on her boots.

"What's wrong?" the male pokemon trainer asked.

"I don't have any socks."

The boy laughed and took out a pair from his trainer's bag which the girl accepted gratefully. And after finally fitting the boots on her feet, she stood up, ready for the trip back to Aspertia.

"You can have these back," The female pokemon trainer returned Black's jacket and scarf.

After Black slipped his articles of clothing on, he stood up and placed his trainer cap on his head. He smiled at his partner and she did as well, her untied hair swishing to position on her face. He stared at her face, her crisp blue eyes looking into his that were yearning for movement and adventure. The boy remembered what he thought of her and couldn't stop staring.

"Shouldn't we be going?" White asked impatiently.

He muttered some words to himself and took a step forward closer to his companion.

"What are you doing?" the girl looked at him with a strange look on her face.

She was like a magnet. He couldn't stop getting enough of her. He let out a small nervous smile and inched even closer.

White was completely flustered and felt like she died a little inside when he placed a hand on her cheek caressing it for a moment. She couldn't move anymore, and that warm feeling inside her had taken over her whole body.

_Why am I doing this?!_

The girl before him just closed her eyes as he kept both of his hands on both sides of her face. He couldn't stop and they were both scarlet from the embarrassment.

Trying to make this as smooth as possible, Black put on his usual grin to try to calm her (and himself) down and took one final step.

Rather sloppily, Black had leaned forward for the kiss. His lips had barely made the mark as the pressed onto hers. It was pretty sudden for the inexperienced duo and both of their cheeks grew hot. The boy tried putting pressure onto her lips and she did the same. Slowly, they both closed their eyes, letting foreign and new feelings flood in. Black's hands reached for White's hair and he dug into it, pulling her closer to deepen the contact. Both of the trainers felt like they had just melted away and had gone to heaven, it felt so damn good.

And in a heartbeat, both of their eyes slowly opened as they stared each other as they they broke apart. The female trainer took in a sharp breath of air and looked down in embarrassment at what had just happened. But Black did otherwise. He took hold of both of her hands and stared at her face with confusion about what they had just done.

"I guess I either screwed up really bad or I just did the best thing I could have ever done…" The male trainer let out a weak chuckle.

"You kinda did both…But I sort of liked it," the girl held her right arm and rocked back and forth on her feet, eventually looking up to her friend saying apprehensively, "Thanks…But why did you do that?"

The trainer adjusted his hat and looked down with a grin and a blush. "Because I wanted to…and I always have."

Stunned by the answer, White just stood there with scarlet creeping up her cheeks. Her lips curled in a small pout, she dared to look at Black. He was staring at her with the same unashamed but flustered smile on his face.

"Ditto."

"What?" Black's face twisted in a confused expression.

"Likewise…" The girl held her hands behind her back and looked away. "I would say the same as you did…"

Still smiling, Black placed a hand on her shoulder and took off his cap, placing it on her head.

"You know, you've been like a big brother to me ever since we met," White looked at him with her ice blue orbs. "But would it be okay if we could, I don't know, be something…more?"

Black shrugged and picked up his trainer bag, taking out a pokeball and put it in her hand.

"Look at this pokeball. Do you see who's in it?"

"It's Brav," she answered plainly.

"And do you know what's so special about him?"

It was a miracle they were still traveling together. Just one chance meeting on a hill in the country changed everything. Just one encounter and there they were two years later diving as deep as this. This only made her flushed cheeks darker.

Seeing the understanding in her eyes, he put the pokeball back in his bag and shouldered it.

"You know you can be so clueless sometimes!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

The girl laughed too and everything seemed right for the both of them. Everything seemed level between them.

Black laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head while a healthy blush colored his cheeks.

"I-It's probably going to be tough out there. Maybe some plasma grunts, with their retarded sandiles. Remember?" White nodded in response to Black's question. "Well, they might have guns too. I came across some the other day and I got shot." He rubbed his shoulder as if the pain had come back.

White nodded and lowered her eyes. This was a funny transition from their sudden serious conversation...Maybe he just wanted to avoid the awkwardness like he always had.

The female trainer's eyes returned their focus on her partner's. She nodded. "But I don't have my pokemon with me. How will I battle?"

Black reached into his bag once again and took out three pokeballs containing Serperior, Emboar, and espeon.

"Serperior… I miss my Juniper. Is she all right?" She asked while fondling with Black's serperior, referring to her own Serperior which was in her home back in Aspertia city.

"She's just fine. But we have to go now before they get in," The boy said gently.

White nodded and placed all three pokeballs in her pocket. Her face suddenly became firm as she looked down on the ground. A moment passed with silence as they looked at each other, exchanging thoughts.

"It's time."


	4. Our Frosty Let It Be

**So this is the final Chapter for In A World Of Frost. And I'm happy for all of my great reviews out there. I'm so glad that all of you guys loved my story. In fact, this was one of the stories I put the most effort into even though it was only 4 chapters. And I would like to thank all of you, **

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Guest reviewer: James**

**RoboMonkey2012**

**Guest reviewer**

**Guest reviewer Kiaracoma (A.N. Id prefer you not do the sequel but if you want to you can. I plan to continue who I truly desire. But if you do a story based on it, be sure to tell me where to find it and be sure to credit me! ;D)**

**Uberswifthammer**

**Pokeperson1000**

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom**

**Flower of Night**

**Hanasuku**

**Torrentious Twister**

**jpwac**

**kookiesuki**

**And ****the people who will review and favorite after this chapter is posted :)**

* * *

***^#(In A World Of Frost Final Chapter: Our Frosty Let It Be)#^***

The two teens burst out of the hide-out with battle ready faces as they were met with the sight of a dozen or more tough looking grunts with pistols and high leveled pokemon around level 70.

"This might be harder than I thought…" White muttered under her breath.

The barrier that Black had set up earlier was still in effect, but the neo team plasma grunts were hard at work trying to break through. They were shooting light, water, fire, and any projectile they could to break it open.

"You ready? I'm going to shut the energy field down," Black asked.

The girl nodded and she released Emboar and Serperior from their pokeballs in preparation. Meanwhile, Black pressed buttons on his extranciever and as a result the transparent wall disappeared leaving the teens out in the open for attack. The male trainer immediately released his samurott and the duo of trainers began to shout commands in perfect unison.

"Water pledge!"

"Fire pledge and grass pledge!"

Suddenly every plasma grunt and pokemon was swamped with water, tangled in quick growing vines, and smothered with burning flames except for the two young pokemon trainers as well as their pokemon. Black and White stood back to back so they could look out for each other and watched as their opponents were all trapped.

White switched out her Emboar with Espeon and Black added in Reshiram to his battle duo. The girl commanded serperior to use leaf blade to every single one of the grunts and their pokemon while Black made samurott perform a surf attack. Since neo team plasma's pokemon were mostly ground types, they suffered super effective damage.

"Fusion flare!"  
"Psychic!"

The two hits connected, knocking out half of the team of neo team plasma grunts

Some Team Plasma grunts dealt a decent amount of damage on Black and White's pokemon, but that barely stopped them since they healed their pokemon with supplies.

_This is too easy. They must be plotting something…_

Black was right because at that moment, all of the neo plasma grunts took out pistols and aimed them at the trainer duo. The two trainers gasped in surprise and fear and they were paralyzed for the slightest second.

The group of grunts that surrounded them inched closer and closer towards the duo and were ready to shoot.

White turned to Black and the two shared a mental conversation. Nodding, Black took a step forward and threw three pokedolls filled with poison dust. Like before, the grunts were surprised then stunned by the clouds of poison. White and Black were not in the poison clouds but none of the grunts could see them for they were all smothered by smoke and poison. Bullets began to fly everywhere and the two trainers withdrew all of their pokemon except Reshiram.

"Time to go!" Black shouted out to the girl.

She nodded as she did her best to dodge the bullets while heading towards the vast white pokemon. Finally reaching there, White joined Black on Reshirams back.

"Fly Reshiram. Fly far away from here," Black said to the vast white pokemon quickly yet calmly.

The pokemon let out a cry of pain and roared when multiple bullets hit its wings. But despite this, the legendary being spread out its wings and took to the sky and soared away.

The sight of the frozen Nuvema town and the plasma base quickly shrunk to the size of a dot in the distance. The cold air chilled the two pokemon trainers and they shivered as wind flew past their eyes.

"We can't fly on forever. We'll get caught." Black shivered as snow begun to fall from cloudy skies.

White seemed to understand as she nodded while rubbing the sides of her arms for warmth.

"So what are we going to do?" She mumbled.

"Extranceiver. I've only got a little battery left so I hadn't used it till now."

The girl smiled as warm reassurance soothed her senses. But still feeling cold, she scooted forward till she was right behind Black. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

The boy stuttered as a soft crimson spread through his cheeks. White laughed at his reaction and murmured something to explain her act.

"It's cold. That's why."

Black nodded and readjusted his cap trying to get over the fact that his best friend was embracing him from behind and switched on his extranceiver. He pressed a couple of buttons and waited a few moments. Only a screen filled with static appeared.

"Bianca. Bianca? Are you there?" He shouted into the device so he could be heard over the wind.

The static persisted but cleared a little to reveal the familiar yellow hair and green eyes.

"…Black? Is that you?" The blonde girl's astonished voice crackled through the speakers.

"Yeah!" He grinned as the image cleared slightly.

"Black, you should land now!" White said from behind.

"Oh, you're right," he said aloud as he commanded Reshiram to land in the nearest clearing. The two trainers began to rapidly descend and as they did so, Bianca's image became even clearer and could be more audible.

"I-is that White behind you?" Bianca said in shock the moment she saw her. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

By now, Reshiram had landed on the ground and there was no noise to disturb the three people.

"Gimme the thing Black!" White slipped the device off of his wrist and clutched it in her hands. "Bianca! Is that really you?"

"Yeah! I missed you so much White! What happened? How did Black find you? Did you two kiss and make u-"

Those last words made the two pokemon trainers cringe with a scarlet blush on both of their faces.

"B-bianca…H-how-"

"Gimme it back-" Black snatched back his extranceiver and put it on again. "Okay! No need to talk about this stuff. The only reason I wanted to call you in the first place was-"

"Because I'm one of your best friends?" The blonde said with a teary smile of pure happiness.

"…Yes. But I also want you to go to call on Professor Juniper so she could send a group to bring us out of this-this place in the middle of nowhere!"

Bianca's face showed a blank expression as she tried to process all of that info in her mind. Meanwhile, Black and White were staring at the screen with sweat drops on their faces.

"Ah! Just wait a moment. I don't think I can get back to you though…But I'm sure Juniper will send someone out real soon. But we need to get some permission from the council so we can do a search. With our technology, we'll be able to find you in no time! It'll only take like…um…an hour!" The girl smiled on the screen. "I can't wait to see you guys! Oh and Black, don't forget about the new trainers that are waiting for their first pokemon. I want you to help them get familiar with pokemon training! Their names are Kyohei and Mei. Oh and I think you should join him White."

The two trainers nodded and the three friends said goodbye to each other. The extranceiver's battery was about to die anyways.

When the screen switched off, the two trainers relaxed. Snow began to fall, causing the two trainers to shiver once more.

"Oh I wish the troops would hurry!" White shivered as she rubbed her arms, seeking warmth.

Black noticed this and scooted closer to the girl. He too was also feeling chilled and was shivering almost as much as her. The duo continued to shake with cold as a breeze blew by bringing even more snow in.

"Yeah. I hope the hour goes by fast," The male trainer mumbled in the cold.

Reshiram turned its head to stare at the trainers for a while, then wrapped its wing around them to shelter the couple from the cold. Heat from the pokemon's body quickly warmed them as well. After all, Reshiram was a fire type and a dragon type.

"Heheh. I guess I should of thought of that before, eh Reshiram?" Black chuckled as he patted the vast white pokemon's fur.

The legendary being let out a small noise that sounded like a mixture of a roar of a lion and a cat's purr in fondness to its familiar trainer's touch.

"Do you think it's…the end?" White's small and shrill voice murmured beside Black.

"Huh? The end of what"

"I mean-I'm just saying is it the end of all of this...Neo team plasma madness?" The girl let out a slight squirm and clutched Black's right arm to his surprise.

"What's to be afraid of? I think it's just this. Don't worry, we'll stop whoever's behind this if it gets too complicated. Anyways, we stopped Ghetsis's plans to take control of all pokemon," Black said calmly to White, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder. "He's gone now and so is N."

"But you know, I just can't help but worry that…maybe something is going to happen. Something big. And we can't do anything to help," The female pokemon trainer let out a frightened huff of air.

The boy sat back and thought for a moment. Maybe…just maybe, the possibility of it was true. Why would Neo Team Plasma go so far just to freeze Unova? And who was their leader?

"I think something really bad is going to happen. I know it," White said, restating her past worries.

She was always known for her accurate predictions, and that was exactly what Black feared.

"Touko!"

"Eh?" The girl's surprised cry at the sound of her very old pet name.

"Remember when the two of us were kids, playing in the forest all of the time. We called each other 'Touko and Touya.'"

"But that doesn't have anything to do with this," She huffed. "You're too random sometimes…"

"But I'm not being random!" The boy argued.

The silence from his friend showed that none of what he was saying was making sense.

"…I'm just saying that we should just handle this as if we were still kids. I don't really care if we're teenagers now and I don't care that we're both sixteen. What I care about is solving the problem. And that problem is getting you to be happy," 'Touya' said with a childish frown on his face.

"So…you're implying that even though we're not the ones to solve the big thing that's coming up, we should just take it as it is and be like we used to be and concentrate on me being happy?" 'Touko' said with a scoff.

"Well, my job is to make you happy. Your job is to make _me_ happy," Black chuckled with a grin.

"You're changing the subject!"

"Doesn't matter," The male trainer closed his eyes in contentment. "Even though I'm hiding the fact that I'm worried about this too, It's not our problem as far as I can see."

The girl nudged her friend, "Now you're just being selfish."

"That's just what being a kid is all about. We focus on ourselves. It makes everything simple doesn't it?"

White opened her mouth to say something but then closed it to think. He _was_ right. It did make everything simpler. But was it the best thing to do?

"Let's make a deal. When we get back if anything bad really does happen like you said it would, we'll help only if we can. I'm betting that we can't anyways. The new trainers from Aspertia could do the job. They're practically copies of us when we started our journey; but only with crazier hair," Black smiled and held out his hand. "So if there's something we can do, I'll join you in the support. If not, we fall back and just be like kids okay?"

'Touko' stared at 'Touya's' face which was beaming with confidence of the deal. A strange feeling welled up inside her and tears misted her vision. She lunged forward with her arms quickly wrapping around the poor boy.

"H-hey! What's with the sudden closeness?" Black laughed and scowled at the same time.

With her face buried in his chest, White had a few seconds to herself and she started bursting tears for some unknown reason even to her.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" The girl let out a small and teary smile as she looked up to the boy. "I don't have confidence like yours! How can you expect me to just put all my trust on you like I'm falling off Skyarrow Bridge and I'll be sure you'll catch me?" Her last remark was said as a whisper.

The boy's face softened and he put his hands on White's back, rubbing her back to soothe her insecurity.

"Well, someone's got to be there to keep you sane from all of those thoughts you're feeling," Touya whispered into her ear. "But every once in a while you've got to lie all of your trust on someone."

White wiped her tears away and sat crisscrossed in Black's arms. She was never like Black when they were young. They even seemed like complete opposites in personality even though they looked so similar. Even their names were opposites. He was always so happy and carefree while she was a worry wart and loved independence. She wondered if Black could be someone she could depend on wholly.

A warm hand touched her chin, disturbing her thoughts. Black's face stared at hers with an everlasting yet faint smile. The same smile she had grown fond of and even fell in love with secretly.

"You worry too much. To help yourself, just think of me. I know it sounds cheesy but-maybe it'll help. I've always calmed you down when you needed it most."

Suddenly it felt all too simple. 'Be like a kid' he said and everything will be simple.

"You're right," She grasped both of his arms with her hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being there when I needed it."

To her and his surprise, none of them had the usual scarlet red on their faces. It just seemed perfectly normal to do this.

"Come closer…" The boy mumbled and pulled her forward.

Black had no idea what he was doing and he had an Idea on how this was going to turn out. And to make it as cliché as possible, he leaned forward and kissed her.

It was deeper than before and sweeter. It seemed more natural to do this than their first one back at the base. The kiss wasn't awkward, but simple. But you can't pull away the fact that it was a more intimate one.

It got deep enough for them both to being on the ground on top of each other. His lips lightly touched her neck and she let out a small breath of air. They were both blushing by now and everything was misty in their minds.

Black left a kiss on her forehead and he backed away from her, holding his head like he had a headache.

"What's wrong?" White said in a small murmur.

The male trainer smiled and let out a light laugh, "I guess I got a little too far with that one didn't I?"

The girl smiled at the boy's shyness and she let out a small chuckle at his embarrassment. A healthy blush still painted on her cheeks, she moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's okay," She planted a kiss on his nape and the boy shivered. And it wasn't from the cold.

"You sure?"

White nodded and laughed, "Just don't get too possessive…"

Black blushed at the thought and looked away.

"Just watch the snow. It'll calm down the heat," The girl said softly as snowflakes drifted down from the sky.

Black listened and two watched the small flakes fluttered down from clouds and landed on the ground. Sleepiness sank into the minds of the two teens albeit the touch of cold weather on their skin and they felt their eyes droop.

"Just let the world lay its frost on us."


End file.
